Many computing applications such as computer games, multimedia applications, or the like include avatars or characters that are animated using typical motion capture techniques. For example, when developing a golf game, a professional golfer may be brought into a studio having motion capture equipment including, for example, a plurality of cameras directed toward a particular point in the studio. The professional golfer may then be outfitted in a motion capture suit having a plurality of point indicators that may be configured with and tracked by the cameras such that the cameras may capture, for example, golfing motions of the professional golfer. The motions can then applied to an avatar or character during development of the golf game. Upon completion of the golf game, the avatar or character can then be animated with the characteristics and motions of the professional golfer during execution of the golf game. Unfortunately, typical motion capture techniques are costly, tied to the development of a specific application, and do not include motions associated with an actual player or user of the application. Furthermore, typically motion capture techniques do not identify and track the various concepts of the player's/user's environment. Current techniques are brute force techniques that have not been combined in such a sophisticated manner that objects in a physical space may be digitized, extracted, and tracked in real time and provided on a display to a user in real time.